


Gambling Is The Game

by yanek



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: M/M, reverse au;
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanek/pseuds/yanek
Summary: По заявке с джентльменского дайри феста: "2.8 АУ, в котором Тренер работает на Микки, а Рэймонд держит боксерский клуб и дружит с Флэтчером"
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	1. skum fight

**Author's Note:**

> Это большой кейс-фик, в котором от фильма взяты персонажи и общая канва, что означает некоторое количество оригинальных персонажей и фокус на сюжете. Участвуют все, но мне не хотелось раздувать шапку именами, поэтому я проставила тех, кого действительно много в сравнении с другими. 
> 
> Текст будет выкладываться випом, без графика, вычитываться только в финале.  
> Всего запланировано 5 глав, из которых абсолютно готовы 2.5, остальные написаны большей частью, но пока не доведены до ума. 
> 
> *
> 
> Мне очень хотелось дописать текст в 2020, но я попала в больницу и все еще восстанавливаюсь поэтому он пока заморожен.

Злополучный звонок застал его на частной тренировке. Мистер Дуэйн-младший, судя по языку тела и робким томным взглядам, предпочел бы тренировке секс, но в силу юности и общей неискушенности не знал как предложить подобное своему тренеру. Рэя такой расклад полностью устраивал — с клиентами секс предлагающими он предпочитал расставаться, а Дуэйн-старший отстегивал за уроки неплохие бабки. Всё что угодно только бы его сын стал более мужественным и менее геем. Но сегодня мальчик вел себя настойчивей чем обычно, а либидо, которому Рэй долгое время не приносил никаких жертв, заставляло остро реагировать на невинные провокации непривлекательного для него человека. Так что, заметив характерные движения оставленного в вибрирующем режиме телефона, Рэй устремился к нему, надеясь выдохнуть.

Двенадцать пропущенных от Эрни намекнули, что выдохнет он нескоро.

Тревога закрутилась в сальто и не спешила останавливаться. Эрни не брал трубку. Никто из «Воронов» не брал. Рэй щелкнул по вкладке ютуба, мечтая не увидеть на канале пацанов никаких обновлений, но до того как вкладка прогрузилась, ему позвонили снова. Эрни тяжело дышал в трубку, остальные радостно вопили.

— Что отмечаете? — ласково поинтересовался Рэй.  
Эрни сглотнул, ощутив стоящую за интонацией угрозу. Гомон стих.  
— Мы это сделали, тренер. Как вы и говорили. Громко заявили о себе. — Голос Эрни наполняла гордость.

У Рэя зазвенело в ушах от напряжения — громкое заявление означало большие проблемы, но он спокойно уточнил, помня о клиенте, находящемся в двух шагах:  
— Каким образом?

Ему скинули ссылку на тот самый канал. Уже на заставке Рэй стиснул челюсть так, что в ней что-то хрустнуло, но заставил себя нажать на «плэй» и задохнулся впечатленный размерами пиздеца. В розовом неоновом свете его ребята выбивали пыль из матерых мужиков не имеющих ничего общего с ботаниками-любителями. На фоне огромной тщательно спроектированной фермы. С оборудованием, стоящим на его неискушенный взгляд тысячи фунтов.  
От количества просмотров оба его нижних века ударились в танец.

— Удалите немедленно, — Рэй скорее нежно выдохнул в трубку, чем произнес, но Эрни понял — видео исчезло с канала, но не из памяти миллионов и всего остального интернета. — Вы в зале? Там и оставайтесь. Скоро буду.

Разговор он завершил первым, проигнорировав слова Эрни, и чуть не врезался в Дуэйна-младшего, успевшего сократить расстояние до шага. Смотрел мальчик на него как наркоман на дозу.  
Рэй кивнул словно не происходило ничего странного:  
— Боюсь, мне придется прервать тренировку из-за семейных неурядиц. Продолжим в другой раз?

Дуэйн-младший поджал губы и сделал то, что давно собирался — коснулся его плеча жестом, способным сойти за обычную дань вежливости.

— До следующей встречи, Рэй, — а вот обращение по имени за рамки уже выходило, но ему действительно надо было спешить, поэтому Рэй ограничился прохладной улыбкой и принялся обзванивать знакомых еще до того как вышел из особняка.

*

Когда он доехал до зала пацаны уже успели подготовиться. То есть упаковать кусты обратно в фургон и вызвонить Ларри для защиты. То что трава все-таки осквернила его зал Рэй понял по кое-где оставшимся лежать листьям. Кое-где располагалось под ногами Ларри, который как в глупой комедии таким образом пытался скрыть улики. Внешний вид друга дополнял комический эффект: из-под бохо свитера торчала гавайская рубашка, а белесые брови подрагивали в попытке хмуриться. Держать серьезное лицо Ларри никогда не умел, но часто пытался желая кого-то рассмешить. Рассмешить Рэя сейчас могла разве что инъекция химической дряни. Ломанный, которому он по дороге скинул фотки фермы, опознал в той собственность Микки Пирсона, сбился с делового тона и весьма эмоционально ему посочувствовал — Рэй и не знал, что тот способен на такое. Про Пирсона Ломанный распинался минут пять, частенько вставляя фразу «это не телефонный разговор», подразумевающую факты, которые полицейским знать не следовало. Фраза завершала каждую из историй про людей огорчивших Пирсона и дополнялась тяжелым вздохом в духе «пусть покоятся с миром». Поэтому увидев как Ларри открывает рот, чтобы двинуть речь в защиту парней, Рэй прижал палец к его губам и, убедившись по вытянувшемуся лицу что намек понят, пошел к раздевалкам, откуда доносились голоса.

Прямо сейчас «Вороны» больше всего походили на попавших под дождь сорок. Притихшие, растрепанные и нахохлившиеся, в своих пошитых на заказ черно-белых костюмах они расселись по разным скамейками и тихо переругивались. Молчал один  
Бенни и то потому что прижимал к разбитому лицу густо заляпанное красным полотенце. Стоило Рэю войти все повскакивали с мест и застыли с открытыми ртами. Прийти к соглашению, что ему сказать, они похоже не успели. Рэй поднял руку, молча призывая всех сесть обратно, подошел к доске с нарисованной таблицей с очками ребят, трогать которую строго запрещалось, и медленно стер всё что на ней было, включая турнирную сетку будущих соревнований и собственные планы по расширению бизнеса, набросанные в верхнем углу.

— Поздравляю. Именно это вы сегодня и сделали. Похерили всё, над чем мы работали последние несколько лет. Как ощущения?

Ребята растерянно переглянулись, по-прежнему не сознавая последствий. Рэй кивнул и объяснил им нюансы с помощью блок-схемы на которой у нарисованных человечков быстро-быстро исчезали все доступные им возможности.

— Люди, которым переломали конечности битой, не снимают клипы для ютуба.

О, этот аргумент нашел дорогу к их сердцам.


	2. jumping boy

Утро, мягко говоря не задалось. Ларри, продолжавший жить в его квартире, пользоваться его вещами и заляпывать зеркало в ванной зубной пастой, попытался отчитать Рэя перед завтраком. По мнению Ларри он перегнул палку и сплавлять пацанов к Грэгу отсиживаться в бункере, где их точно никто не мог достать, было лишним.  
— Чувак, они привыкшие к тому как ты гайки закручиваешь, но это как-то чересчур. Не удивлюсь, если с каникул они вернутся, чтобы тебя послать.  
— Никто другой их тренировать не возьмется.  
— Да ладно, не все тебя боятся! — Словно в доказательство Ларри махнул лопаткой, которой помешивал бекон, и украсил столешницу, доставку которой Рэй дожидался месяц, роскошным мазком жира. — Прости, сейчас!..  
Смотреть как он размазывает пятно в попытках исправить положение Рэй не стал, сфокусировавшись на вкусе своего кофе.  
— Я к тому, что любой будет рад их забрать. У них потенциала как, как...  
— Приводов в полицейском участке.  
Ларри неожиданно заткнулся и на него пришлось взглянуть. Узкая спина дрожала, как и сомкнувшаяся на тряпке рука. Разозлившись Ларри всегда трясся словно чихуахуа рядом с оживленной трассой. А бился как бультерьер. Маленький, тощий, слабый, но бультерьер.  
Кофе резко утратило вкус.  
— Когда ты успел стать таким мудаком?! — Спросил Ларри и повернулся к нему перекошенным от злости лицом.  
— Когда понял во сколько мне обойдется их выходка, — невозмутимо ответил Рэй и оставил чашку в сторону. Когда на Ларри находило единственной верной тактикой было дать ему высказаться. Послушать его тоже бывало полезно, что Рэй все еще с трудом признавал.  
— Да что за «их», твою мать?! Это наши пацаны, Рэй!  
— Нет.  
— Чего нет, блядь?!  
— Мои. И весь их грандиозный проеб на мне.  
— Потому что ты его на себя взял!  
— И жалею об этом каждый день.  
У Ларри выцвело все лицо: губы, глаза, веснушки. В таком состоянии он часто говорил вещи, в которых сильно потом раскаивался.  
— Скажи еще, что ты бы их сдал, если бы помогло защитить твой бизнес!  
Вместо ответа Рэй вылил кофе в раковину и ушел.  
Ссориться с лучшим другом накануне важной встречи было недальновидно.

*

С китайским парнишкой, сдавшим Эрни координаты фермы, тоже возникли сложности. Вместо привычного маршрута для пробежки он выбрал парк ближе к центру города и план пришлось переделывать на ходу, но беда крылась в другом. Рэй смотрел как тот помогает настроенной враждебно старушке найти упавшие в траву очки и тоненький голос совести звучал всё громче: «Ты собираешься его похитить, чтобы сдать бандитам.» Мантра «либо он, либо мы» заткнуть совесть не помогала: куда более изящные варианты решения ситуации существовали. Правда, на них не хватало времени, ресурсов и желания лезть в болото криминала еще глубже. Оставалось смириться. Смиряться Рэй ненавидел, но все-таки надел кожаные перчатки, чтобы на руках не осталось следов, и приступил к исполнению плана.

Похищение прошло гладко — пацан отделался минимальным уроном и так и не понял что его вырубило. Облегчения Рэй не ощутил и засовывая тело в багажник не мог перестать думать, что наводчика, бывшего немногим старше его дебилов, тоже подставили. Полжизни назад такое провернули с самим Рэем. Хороший урок, если ты его пережил. Парнишке могло не повезти. То что Рэя это волновало, несмотря на доводы разума, и было самой большой сложностью с непрогнозируемыми последствиями.

Мудак, которым его назвал Ларри, справился бы намного эффективнее!..

*

«Подарок» он повез к правой руке Пирсона. На вчерашнем ночном импровизированном совещании Ларри и Ломанный на разные голоса твердили, что улаживать ситуацию надо именно с ним. Ларри, лично с этим «Тренером» пару раз по делам своего «Клуба» пересекавшийся, подчеркивал, что мужик показался ему на редкость адекватным и все служившие фоном их общению конфликты разрешил по справедливости и без крови, хотя проще было бы назначить крайнего и стереть того в порошок. Ломанный в целом соглашался. Сам он лично Тренера не знал, но не раз слышал, что тот в отличие от своего босса знаком с жалостью, особенно к «малолетним дуракам вроде твоих». На нее он и рекомендовал давить, пусть всё его широкое бульдожье лицо и выражало сомнение, что Рэй с подобным справится.  
Где Тренера можно найти Ломанный узнал в тот же вечер через знакомых — не пришлось мотаться по городу между разными точками. Рэй смотрел на фасад бара «Королева Виктория» и чувствовал мелкую противную дрожь в икрах, всегда настигавшую его перед боями. Бар, несмотря на полуденное время уже был открыт, но едва ли ждал посетителей: вход преграждали два тяжеловесных мордоворота. Один из которых, с плохо закрашенными тональником синяками, судя по злобному оскалу, узнал расцветку костюма Рэя.  
«Отличное начало!..»  
Рэй смерил побитого равнодушным взглядом и обратился ко второму, нейтрально настроенному:  
— Тренер здесь?  
Тот молча кивнул и покосившись на товарища сам прохлопал Рэя в поисках пушки. Пушка предусмотрительно осталась в машине, поэтому меньше чем через минуту Рэю позволили пройти в бар: просторный, безлюдный, с классическим интерьером, выполненным стильно и дорого, вполне в его вкусе, что, конечно, являлось крайне важной характеристикой места, где его могли убить.  
Бармен похоже его вопрос к охранникам услышал и сразу же указал в сторону столиков, не просматриваемых со стороны входа. Рэй шагнул в заданном направлении и остановился. В глубине зала сидел и курил мужчина, походивший под словесное описание Тренера, выданное ему Ларри. Смуглый, гладко выбритый, с крупной родинкой на лице и с сединой в темных уложенных гелем волосах. Хорошо сложенный, что было заметно по безупречно сидящему на нем деловому костюму. Ухоженный. В прекрасной физической форме. Но Ларри почему-то пропустил такие слова как «тебе пиздец», хотя знал Рэя достаточно хорошо. А предупредить следовало — Рэй бы подготовился: потрахался перед встречей, например, чтобы чистое незамутненное желание выебываться меньше било по мозгам. В юности такая резкая реакция на некоторых мужчин приводила Рэя либо к худшим из драк, либо к потрясающему сексу. Иногда оба эти события следовали одно за другим.*  
«Сейчас может привести к потрясающему провалу», — напомнил он себе и демонстративно расслабленно подошел к столику.  
Вблизи к картинке добавились детали**. Темные круги под глазами, выбившаяся из прически прядь, мимические морщинки. Тонкая прячущаяся в волосах ниточка шрама. Легче не стало. Наоборот. Всё хотелось потрогать — сначала пальцами, затем языком и Рэй вовсе не был уверен, что эти неуместные порывы нельзя считать по его лицу или телу, но Тренер хранил невозмутимость Будды. Кивнул приветствуя и робкая надежда, что голос не подойдет всему остальному, треснула под весом одного единственного слова:  
— Говори.  
Мягкие нотки отозвались в теле волной удовольствия и Рэй забыл подводку, которую кропотливо сочинял несколько дней. Пришлось импровизировать. Вышло грубо и плоско:  
— У меня ваш товар и заслуживающая внимания информация. Готов обменять на безопасность моих ребят.  
Тренер затянулся сигаретой с едва заметным удовольствием. Дело могло быть не в табаке, а в ситуации, в которой собеседнику приходилось просить, но всегда чувствительная к подобному гордость молчала. Когда он выдохнул дым, приоткрыв рот, Рэю пришлось сделать усилие, чтобы не сбиться с дыхания.  
— Неплохой взнос, но нанесенного ущерба не покроет.  
— Ты не знаешь что за информация и в каком виде.  
Тренер внимательно посмотрел ему глаза, быстро облизал губы, что ничуть не помогло Рэю успокоиться, вдавил сигарету в пепельницу и поднялся.  
— Удиви меня.  
То что он оказался немногим ниже понравилось Рэю настолько, что выход из бара нашелся не сразу.

*

Тачку Рэй оставил в пяти минутах ходьбы в единственном подходящем тупике. Здесь не было камер, место плохо просматривалось с дороги, а несколько ведущих на улицу окон загораживал хлам внутри самих зданий. Рэй подозревал столь удачное совпадение не возникло случайно и здания принадлежали Пирсону, но проверять теорию посчитал лишним. Сейчас он бы предпочел знать точно — могло объяснить причины, по которым Тренер пошел с ним без охраны. Темы важнее не существовало. Ладно, еще одна изо всех сил жрала мозги — с интересом какого рода идущий позади Тренер его разглядывал, но Рэй от нее отвлекался пока не отпала необходимость: тачка встретила их открытым багажником с вырванным снаружи замком.  
Сердце провалилось в грудную клетку, в которой вдруг стало просторно и холодно.  
Тренер остановился рядом.  
— Часть с «удиви» получилась. Часть со сделкой едва ли.  
Его спокойствие никуда не делось, но взгляд изменился. Двери, из-за которых оказывается лился согревающий Рэя свет, захлопнулись.  
Помогло собраться с мыслями.  
— Трекер до сих пор на нем.  
Широкие темные брови взлетели в преувеличенном удивлении:  
— Ты привез сюда человека с включенным трекером?..  
Рэй отмахнулся смартфоном:  
— Собирался снять позже. — К его великому облегчению светящаяся на карте точка медленно двигалась на север. — Успею догнать.  
Он показал экран. Тренер забрал у него смартфон, не коснувшись пальцев, покрутил карту вверх.  
— Почему так медленно?  
— Я его накачал. Ничего необратимого, но тяжело двигаться и спорить. Время...  
Тренер перебил:  
— Он идет к «Ящерице». Китайский ресторан. Уже мог кому-то позвонить.  
— Как? — Разумеется Рэй оставил чужой мобильник в парке.  
— Мир не без добрых людей, Рэймонд. А твой «подарок» в том состоянии, когда легко вызвать сочувствие. — Тренер закрыл багажник и кивнул в сторону кабины: — Открывай. Поведу. Так быстрее.  
Возражения умерли не родившись. То что Тренер может знать его имя, как и многие другие вещи, было предсказуемо. А вот собственные реакции по-прежнему поражали. Рэй не хотел, чтобы тот называл его так формально.  
— Так кого ты привез?  
— Траха.  
Теперь лицо Тренера выражало удивление по-настоящему. Возможно, настолько ужасным подкатом. Рэй впервые за последние лет десять испытал острое желание провалиться сквозь землю.  
— Парня так зовут. Имя. Китайское.  
Пояснения оказалось достаточно. Более того оно о чем-то Тренеру сообщило. Тот кивнул. Сомкнул пальцы на рычаге коробки передач, чтобы увеличить скорость. Рэй случайно зацепился за жест взглядом и тут же пожалел. Какими бы свободными не были его спортивные штаны, они не могли скрыть настолько сильный интерес.  
Унять желание неожиданно помог сам Тренер. Резкой сменой темы.  
— Почему Траха никто не охранял? У тебя пять здоровых лбов, как я понял.  
— Они под домашним арестом.  
— Там они вряд ли чему-то научатся. А вот исправляя собственные ошибки вполне.  
Рэй ненавидел непрошенные советы. Но сейчас среди других испытываемых им эмоций для ненависти видимо не осталось места. Для удивления нашлось. Гангстер только что дал ему — человеку, которого впервые видел, — совет о воспитании...  
Кажется где-то здесь крылся ответ на вопрос почему Тренера называли Тренером.  
Тачка резко остановилась.  
— Выходим.  
— Дальше можно срезать.  
Тренер странно на него посмотрел.  
— Дальше идеальное место для засады. Оружие есть?  
Рэй молча отстегнул фальш-панель под бардачком, достал глок и выбрался наружу. Тренера пришлось ждать. Оставшись один в салоне тот взялся за мобилу, чтобы надиктовать кому-то аудиосообщение. Поняв, что испытывает к получателю смутную зависть, Рэй изо всех сил попытался сосредоточится на задаче, от которой зависело его выживание.  
Показавшийся из машины Тренер махнул рукой в направлении стиснутой низкими домами улицы:  
— Туда. Тихо, медленно, осторожно. Я зайду с другой стороны.  
Рэй скрипнул зубами — он не собирался с криком бежать вперед, особенно услышав про возможную засаду, — но отправился выполнять приказ. Улица казалась пустой до поворота направо. Он успел разглядеть там странную узкую тень, когда его без предупреждения резко дернули назад и вдавили в стену, накрыв ухо ладонью.  
Рэй чувствовал щекой каждую трещину в кладке, смотрел как пули рвут землю, мусор, кирпичи и испытывал смутную благодарность за смягченное звуковое сопровождение пока его не оторвали от стены и не толкнули в сторону машины.  
Он слышал, как бегущий следом Тренер орет на китайском и стреляет в кого-то, но не оборачивался, пока не оказался на водительском сиденье и не дал по газам. Тренер все еще стрелял, уже из машины, открыв дверь со стороны пассажира: спокойно, кучно как в тире, не давая двух китайским парням с узи выбраться из улочки и выпустить очередь им вслед. Его, как и Рэя, покрывала красная кирпичная пыль. Мысль, что вместо нее их обоих могла бы покрывать кровь и тогда бы они остались лежать в той улочке, Рэй оставил на потом. Сбросил скорость, едва Тренер сел нормально, врубил на смартфоне GPS, прокладывая маршрут к бару. Удивился тому что хаотичная петля, которую он вывел на тачке, чтобы избавиться от возможной погони, оказалась простой и короткой.  
Руки на руле против ожидания не дрожали.  
— Извини, — сказал Тренер, но относилось это не к случившемуся, — ему срочно нужно было ответить какому-то Банни и иносказательно описать перестрелку. Выходило так себе, но Рэй жадно вслушивался в каждое слово, чтобы не удариться в панику: «Маленькая ящерка, а огнем плюется будь здоров, даже если на нее кричать».  
Банни история кажется не нравилась, чем он охотно делился: Тренер хмурился, прижав трубку к уху, но Рэй всё равно предпочел бы смотреть на него, а не на дорогу.  
Завершилась странная беседа тем, что Тренер чуть ли не сквозь зубы сказал: «Напишу ему сам. Да, сейчас», попросил Рэя остановить машину, коротко сжав плечо, и вышел. Смс он набирал четыре с половиной минуты, три из которых курил. Рэй всё это время посвятил дыхательной гимнастике помогающей успокоиться. Гимнастика не помогла, а вот созерцание силуэта за окном еще как.

*

Оставшийся отрезок пути они молчали. Рэй остывал. Тренер тоже. Ему все-таки пришлось поговорить с боссом по телефону и в какой-то момент беседа с повышенных тонов добралась до крика. Рэй, весь звонок просидевший в машине, не разобрал ни слова, но в тоне был совершенно уверен, как и в своем окончательном безумии. Тренер только что, возможно, умышленно подставил его под пули, они чуть не умерли, но возбуждение вместо того чтобы поделиться на ноль лишь усилилось. Можно было бы винить во всем адреналин, но кажется пора было смириться и учитывать происходящее как данность: Рэй запал с первого взгляда совершенно чудовищным образом. Продумывать что и как сказать, когда они все-таки доберутся до бара, было физически больно, но он пытался, пока они не доехали.  
Тренер провел его внутрь через черный ход, где их уже ждали. Очередная парочка кряжистых мужиков, по виду способных вырубить быка кулаком, и женщина. Тонкая, изящная брюнетка, в синем деловом костюме. Высокий воротник белой рубашки, помада цвета бордо, светлая кожа, и манера держаться напомнили Рэю о вампирах. Сидела она за тем же столиком, где Рэй встретил Тренера, закинув ногу на ногу, и быстро листала лежащие перед ней бумаги. При их появлении она отложила папку в сторону и поджала губы.  
Рэй видел Тренера сбоку, но все равно заметил как тот снова закрылся — дернул челюстью, собираясь сказать одно, передумал, ограничился коротким:  
— Роуз.  
Миссис Пирсон, о деловой хватке и красоте которой Ларри и Ломанный вещали перебивая друг друга, тщательно фиксировала все его микродвижения и кажется мысленно вносила в некую черную книгу. Выражение ее лица становилось все более надменным. Безымянные мужики на фоне понемногу отступали все дальше.  
— Опять устроил вечеринку? — В тоне звенели не льдинки, — айсберги.  
Тренер оставил вопрос без ответа и словно случайно закрыл собой Рэя. Конечно, жест только привлек внимание. Розалинд взмахом руки попросила его отойти, внимательно изучила Рэя с головы до ног и улыбнулась.  
Тренер нахмурился.  
В улыбке показались зубы.  
— Верю ты очень занят и совершенно не хочешь отвлекаться, но есть разговор. Кабинет свободен. Ты и я уже здесь... — Она красиво развела руками.  
Тренер ответил ей взглядом исподлобья, обернулся к Рэю:  
— Можешь привести себя в порядок. Заказать что-то у Томми. Скоро освобожусь.  
— Не была бы уверена насчет «скоро». — Розалинд подмигнула Рэю и, лишь когда Тренер прошел мимо столика, последовала за ним. Смахнула красную пыль с плеча. Оставила руку там же.  
Казалось может оставить намного ниже. Имеет право...  
Сердцебиение участилось как при опасности.  
— Что, перестал завидовать, Гарольд? — выдал со смешком один из мужиков, про существование которых Рэй забыл. Второй поддержал шутку. Стало ясно, что Тренера связывали сложные отношения с обоими Пирсонами и, возможно, с Розалинд он спал.  
Ревность всегда казалась Рэю совершенно нелепой, но в исключительных случаях давала знать о себе. Например, сейчас.  
«Точно пиздец» подытожил внутренний голос и Рэй пошел приводить себя в порядок хотя бы внешне, раз с мыслями не получалось.

*

Уборная была выдержана в том же стиле, что и бар. Над раковиной висело огромное зеркало без рамы, у которого Рэй и залип. Что ж, уходя из дома он видел в отражении какого-то другого человека. Взрослого. Нарастившего вместе с опытом надежный панцирь. Контролирующего жизнь насколько это возможно, как и себя самого. Холод в собственных глазах даже напрягал немного, как и то насколько неестественной казалась улыбка, в которой он тогда растянул губы на пробу. Сейчас из зеркала смотрел человек, которым Рэй был когда-то. Молодой, безбашенный, растерянный. Он будто снова не знал куда себя приложить и рвался во все стороны сразу, открытый для всего, особенно для удара. Еще не научившийся держать лицо, не заботящийся о производимом впечатлении вовсе. В грязной одежде, подумать только, с растрепанными волосами. Простой пучок, аккуратно завязанный перед встречей, расползся и торчал в разные стороны прядями, кое-где окрашенными злосчастной пылью в рыжий. С этим нужно было что-то делать, но Рэй медлил, боясь спугнуть призрак прошлого.

Когда он все-таки распустил волосы — сходство усугубилось. Он начал отращивать их в юности по нескольким причинам: чтобы выделиться на фоне других борцов, подчеркнуть уверенность в собственных силах — тех кто отваживался схватить его за хвост, Рэй раскатывал по рингу без всякой пощады, — и ради отбора среди любовников. Парней, загонявшихся из-за его прически, он отшивал сразу и никогда об этом не жалел. Он вообще ни о чем не жалел, пер напролом, торопился жить и потерялся где-то по дороге. Иногда Рэй по скучал по себе прошлому. И с приближением сорока лет все чаще думал как бы Рэй двадцатилетний оценил его нынешнюю жизнь. Что кроме «Ворон», зала, уважения, славы и денег ему бы понравилось. Что кроме натренированной социальной гибкости и осторожности выбесило бы. Очевидный ответ на последний вопрос он предпочитал игнорировать. Молодой безбашенный Рэй и представить не мог что предпочтет остаться один. Станет считать интерес безумием. Отношения обузой. «Очень своевременное озарение, конечно, и мужик охренительный. За таким не стыдно приударить.» В глазах отражения угадывался азарт, который когда-то гнал его навстречу приключениям. И этот живой взгляд нравился Рэю гораздо больше увиденного в отражении утром.

Он медленно умылся, стряхнул пыль как мог, и, сдавшись порыву, внес в образ несколько изменений. Снял куртку, оставшись в тонкой светлой футболке выгодно подчеркивающей фигуру. Поправил вырез, открывающий ключицы. Собрал волосы иначе, чтобы пучок хотелось либо затянуть туже, либо стащить резинку и рассыпать их по плечам. Закусил губы и, напоследок, сжал то ухо к которому Тренер уже прикасался.  
Отражение одобряюще улыбнулось.  
Рэй попытался напомнить себе, что его сейчас могут вынудить продать душу и не смог в это поверить. Интуиция орала — всё будет заебись, но не сразу.

*

Дверь в кабинет до сих пор была закрыта. Он успел заказать у Томми бутылку минералки и допить ту до конца, прежде чем миссис Пирсон вышла наружу. Выглядела она насосавшейся крови — глупая ассоциация с вампиршей никуда не делась. Проходя мимо Рэя, стоящего у барной стойки, она остановилась, чтобы быстро осмотреть его еще и со спины. Рэй повернулся к ней лицом, спросив взглядом: что тебе нужно? Ногти окрашенные в тот же цвет что и губы пробежались вдоль клатча, который Розалинд держала под мышкой.  
Она подошла ближе.  
Рэй ощутил озоновый запах парфюма.  
Клач уперся ему в середину груди.  
— Он освободился, — Рэя ставили перед фактом, угрозы в голосе не было. Вся она собралась в глазах, карих как у Тренера, но лишенных зеленого ободка вокруг зрачка, и абсолютно холодных. Рэй кивнул, показывая что понял. Клатч исчез. Рэй двинулся к кабинету, чувствуя как ускоряется пульс.  
Порог, к своему великому неудовольствию, он переступил на ослабевших ногах.

*

Стены внутри оказались завешены разномастными картинами насекомых. Раздражающе яркими, но Рэй быстро перестал их замечать, потому что увидел Тренера. Тот стоял со скрещенными на груди руками, опираясь бедрами на стол в центре комнаты, и ждал когда он приблизится. Подвернутые рукава белой рубашки были немного влажными, как и шея в расстегнутом вороте и волосы у лица. Он тоже нашел время умыться и не стал застегиваться на все пуговицы после, во всех смыслах. С целью соблазнения или случайно Рэй не понимал, но решил засчитать в свою пользу.  
— Будешь? — Тренер кивнул головой на стол, где рядом со свернутым галстуком стояла открытая бутылка виски и два тумблера — пустой и наполовину полный. Рэй представил как подходит ближе, разрешает себе налить, как много раз случалось в его жизни с другими мужчинами и, уже через пару минут, учитывая общее состояние, пытается собрать влагу с чужой кожи губами в лучшем случае.  
В худшем — свои зубы с пола.  
— Нет. — Алкоголь сейчас был ему противопоказан. В конце концов, от действий Рэя или их отсутствия зависели жизни пацанов. Да и Тренер был достоин большего чем пьяный флирт.  
Тренеру пить ничто не мешало. Он приложился к виски, спросил серьезно:  
— Здоровый образ жизни? — поставил тумблер обратно на стол.  
— Расслаблюсь дома, — честно ответил Рэй, стараясь не представлять как именно будет это делать.***  
Тренер усмехнулся. Возможно, «дома» прозвучало слишком оптимистично?  
— Как знаешь. Всё что у тебя было это Трах, верно? — Он ни на что не намекал, хотя в уголках губ мерещилась тень улыбки. Оперся на стол руками — рубашка натянулась обхватывая хорошо проработанные мышцы.  
Рэй почти гордился тем, что понимал о чем речь.  
— Есть его адрес.  
— Ок. Вышлешь. Напишу куда привезти товар. И никаких сюрпризов больше. Никаких трекеров.  
Рэй кивнул. Даже сквозь марево желания кольнуло досадой. Ему заслуженно указывали на его же ошибки.  
Тренер вдруг оторвался от стола единым красивым слитным движением. Встал рядом. Судя по его враз ставшему серьезным лицу они добрались до оглашения приговора.  
— Признаю поездка вышла познавательной. И я бы вас отпустил, но Пирсоны считают иначе. Нанесенный вред надо будет отработать. Договор не бесконечный — три страйка и хватит. Прыгать выше головы не придется, насиловать себя тоже. Возражения принимаются. Серьезно, можешь возмутиться прямо сейчас.  
Возмущаться было нечему. Условия казались справедливыми. И обещали новые встречи. Рэй молча протянул вперед руку, хотя и не поддерживал традицию рукопожатий. Ему просто хотелось физического контакта с этим человеком. Тренер ответил сразу, не превращая жест в борьбу и не затягивая прикосновение предсказуемо оказавшееся приятным. После он не отошел в сторону, возможно, как и Рэй наслаждаясь сократившейся дистанцией.  
— Раз так, можем открывать счёт. Трах не выбрался из багажника сам. Ему помогли. Кто-то не относящийся к его «семье». Кто-то следивший за тобой. Важно узнать кто. В идеале зачем. — Он качнулся с носков на пятки.  
Рэй кивнул:  
— Принято.  
— Тогда приятно было пообщаться, Рэймонд?  
Рэй кивнул в очередной раз. Медленно облачился в спортивную куртку. Тренер продолжал на него смотреть. Тень улыбки добралась и до глаз.  
— Рэй, — мягко поправил Рэй напоследок и плавно развернувшись ушел.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - Отсылка к одному из любимейших текстов adorkable "why would we divide when we could come together?" https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793432  
> ** - Если вы не видели этого реверсного арта Панды срочно наверстайте https://twitter.com/InnaPoohArt/status/1272838831260282882  
> *** - О как же я думала об ирландском медведе в этот момент. Панда, спасибо! https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866988


	3. any chance?

Обычно перед встречами с Флэтчером он настраивался на анализ прихотливо поданной информации, да и на само общение. Их беседы всегда походили на маленькие поединки, что оба ценили. Приступать к такой не в форме было заявкой на проигрыш, проигрывать Рэй не умел и не любил, но сегодня ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он скорее лежал, чем сидел на диване, сложив голову на спинку, и едва сохранял на лице подходящее случаю выражение сдержанного интереса.

За прошедшие со знакомства сутки его так и не отпустило. Несмотря на вечер убитый на транспортировку травы в ебеня, рваный из-за перевозбуждения сон и два идущих один за другим звонка ранним утром: панический от Грэга, запертого уставшими слушать нотации «Воронами» в гараже, и мутный от Флэтчера, сводящийся к тому, что им необходимо срочно увидеться. Рэй видел в зеркале все те же шальные глаза и не сходящую с лица улыбку. Он даже разрешил себе погладить смс с благодарностью за скорость в выполнении первого задания и пока не знал, что со всем этим делать, но точно собирался.  
Предвкушение опьяняло.

Флэтчер его состояние улавливал. Сидел напротив на таком же диване, пил чай с кислым видом и хмурился. Звякнул чашкой о блюдце стоящее на столике между ними, обозначая переход к следующему акту в спектакле одного актера.  
— Рэймонд, дорогой, если ты здесь не один, стоило бы меня предупредить. Я бы выбрал другое время. Когда ты будешь более собран.  
Рэй не сразу понял намек, а поняв ощутил как улыбка тянет уголки губ вверх.  
— Ларри не кусается и, Питер, ты сам сказал — встреча срочная. «Речь о жизни и смерти».  
— Ларри?.. Да, но я не ожидал... Кхм... — Флэтчер отвел взгляд в сторону и тревожный маячок все-таки заработал. Кажется странности происходили не только с Рэем. За ту вечность, что они друг друга знали, Рэй ни разу не замечал за Флэтчером чувство вины, даже когда то было более чем уместно. Тот верил что плохие вещи случаются с людьми не из-за последствий его действий, а по воле провидения.  
Флэтчер снова поднял чашку, скрывая за ней нижнюю часть лица.  
— Узнал твои ребята недавно сняли настоящий хит. Безумно дорогой. Особенно по части декораций. Думал помогаешь им расплатиться с кредиторами. Не спишь ни днем ни ночью, гадаешь выставить ли зал на торги. А ты довольно расслаблен. Нашел способ выкрутиться?  
По спине пробежал холодок.  
— Вроде того. Только не говори, что приехал помочь советом.  
Флэтчер поморщился:  
— Не буду. Ты не ценишь мои советы. «Ребята из гетто принесут тебе огромные проблемы» «Ничего с чем я не смогу справиться». «Дуэйн опасный человек не оставивший свои криминальные связи в прошлом» «Он приведет мне других более благополучных клиентов». И так далее и тому подобное.  
Стоило признать подражал ему Флэтчер отменно. Самоуверенность и презрение, один к одному, смешать, но не взбалтывать.  
— Я пока справляюсь и Дуэйн клиентов привел.  
— Как скажешь. Я хотел убедиться, что ты в порядке.  
— Неужели?  
— О, ты мне дорог, чтобы тебе не казалось. И сильно рискуешь заходя на территорию Микки Пирсона.  
Рэй выпрямился, показывая что внимательно слушает. Флэтчер улыбнулся в чашку, растянул паузу на несколько глотков, и, лишь когда Рэй откинулся обратно на спинку, продолжил:  
— С тех пор как он выставил бизнес на продажу в его царстве неспокойно. Беды сыплются одна за другой, подрывая статус. Хищники помельче чувствуют слабость и сбиваются в удивительные стаи, готовые вырвать льву горло едва подвернется возможность. Но главная опасность не снаружи, а внутри.  
У кого-то другого подобное лирическое отступление вышло бы жалко. Флэтчер нужную интонацию выдержал — по коже побежали мурашки. Хотя возможно дело было не в интонации — в том как Рэй разгадал намек. Тренер не походил на человека, который может предать, но Флэтчер кажется вел именно к этому.  
Рэй прикинул какой вопрос может заставить Флэтчера продолжить и не укажет на его интерес. Спросил с напускным сочувствием:  
— Он болен?  
Флэтчер чуть сбился с темы:  
— Кто?  
— Пирсон.  
Глаза напротив сузились в подозрении, но Флэтчер предпочел продолжить:  
— Можно сказать и так. Ослеплен ревностью. Годами та вызревала и, наконец, потребовала свое. Крови самых близких к нему людей. И всему виной одна короткая заметка и парочка фотографий. А говорят журналистика утратила власть!..  
Сердце гулко забило в грудную клетку. То мелькнувшее в баре предположение оказалось верным — Тренер спал с Розалинд, ее муж об этом узнал, но по какой-то причине не распались ни брак ни сотрудничество.  
— Обожаю, когда ты такой сосредоточенный.  
Рэй комментарий проигнорировал, продолжая строить логическую цепочку. Он видел обоих один раз, и все же Розалинд с Тренером скорее походили на людей, тесно связанных одним прошлым. А главное — между им и Тренером искрило куда больше.  
— Фотографии были довольно старые, не так ли?  
По лицу Флэтчера скользнула тень недовольства, как всегда когда Рэй в их гонке вырывался вперед.  
— Да, но не утратили с годами бесстыдства.  
— Не имеешь к ним никакого отношения?  
Флэтчер искренне возмутился:  
— Я умный человек, Рэймонд. Того кто причинит вред жене Пирсон четвертует лично. Слишком высокий риск. Да и в те годы я занимался совсем другими делами.  
Как будто снимки нельзя было перекупить, ага.  
— Ладно, главное, я уловил. У Пирсона проблемы. Какое отношение это имеет ко мне?  
Флэтчер принял серьезный вид.  
— Ты поставил не на ту масть в игре, в которой невозможно победить, Рэймонд. Один раз обмануть судьбу вышло, во второй, боюсь, не получится.  
— Рад узнать, что ты в меня веришь.  
— Если бы не верил, не пришел. Ты всё ещё можешь выйти. Уехать из страны пока буря не стихнет. Оставить парней разбираться. Они ни для кого не представляют интереса. У них ничего нет. Ты — другое дело. — Флэтчер обвел взглядом лофт. — Тебе есть что терять.  
Рэй пожалел, что принял утренний звонок и согласился на встречу. Флэтчер озвучивал одну из возможных стратегий, пришедшую ему в голову, когда стоящие за налетом на ферму проблемы обозначились явно. Он отказался ее продумывать почти сразу же, но осадок остался. Поэтому слова Ларри про мудака так его задели.  
— Иногда отступить единственная верная тактика.  
— Иди ты.  
Флэтчер как-то потерянно вздохнул и поставил чашку мимо блюдца.  
— Как пожелаешь. Надеюсь еще увидимся. Провожать не стоит.  
— Еще как стоит! Вдруг ты опять стащишь ключи! — Ларри, лохматый и заспанный, очень вовремя возник на пороге гостинной. Будто выжидал. Флэтчер его подчеркнуто проигнорировал — их взаимная антипатия не знала границ, — и оба исчезли в коридоре. Щелкнул замок входной двери.  
Рэй аккуратно взял чашку, из которой пил Флэтчер, вместе с блюдцем и выбросил, чтобы в будущем, глядя на нее, не вспоминать только что случившийся разговор.  
Ларри, успевший застать финал ритуала, обеспокоенно замельтешил:  
— Хочешь кофе сварю? Пирог разогрею? Сгоняю за твоим любимым молочным коктейлем?  
Точно подслушивал.  
— Пирог и кофе.  
Пока Ларри суетился он застелил место, где сидел Флэтчер, пледом, открыл окно на проветривание и временно унес стол в другую комнату. Ларри ни одно из его действий не комментировал, дожидаясь, когда его отпустит. Разлил готовый кофе по кружкам и вместе с пирогом утащил на обожаемый им открытый балкон.  
Рэй потянулся следом.  
Кадок с уродливыми зелеными растениями кажется стало больше. А пару дизайнерских стульев стоящих у крохотного столика теперь покрывали какие-то цветастые половики вроде тех, которые вязала бабка Праймтайма.  
— Я тут.. — Ларри озадаченно почесал нос, забил на какие-либо объяснения и разместив на столике поднос забрался на стул с ногами.  
Рэй последовал его примеру. Отпустило его на половине кружки. Никто не умер, не пропал без вести, всё было под контролем.  
Ларри, изменение в его настроении уловивший, тут же зачастил:  
— Прости меня за вчерашнее, я за пацанов перенервничал, и, короче, ну, ты знаешь.  
— Ага.  
— И мысль выразил криво пиздец. Эм, надеюсь ты свою тоже. Я хотел сказать, чтобы ты нам дал эту ношу тащить. Мне, мужикам, пацанов к делу пристроил. Ты не один. Вместе мы сила.  
— Я понял. Не сразу, но понял.  
Помолчали. Ларри прищурился особым образом — так всегда делала Эвелин, намекая: твоя очередь извиняться.  
— Я тоже был не вполне прав.  
— Угу, не вполне, — Ларри часто закивал. Рэй легонько пнул его по ноге.  
— Я не жалею о том, что взялся за пацанов. Жалею что, — ему неожиданно сдавило горло, — херово справляюсь раз они влезли в это дерьмо. Ты прав: я жесткий, это не работает. Надо как-то иначе. Возможно, как я никогда не смогу. — О, за это признание Эвелин не только дала бы ему лишнее печенье, но и попробовала погладить по голове. Он бы, конечно, увернулся. — Твоя мать смогла бы.  
— Да, но вряд ли научила бы делать их такие захваты. Разве что вокруг пилона. А интересное направление карьеры могло бы быть. Клипы, наверняка, бы поражали воображение. Вот только за пацанов взялся ты, потому что тебе не было похуй. Дал им шанс. Это многого стоит Рэй. И ты делаешь что можешь, как можешь, не идеально, но на ошибках учатся верно?  
Хватка на горле разжалась, хотя сомнения никуда не делись.  
— Справимся, чё. Не впервой. — Ларри потянулся стукнуться своей кружкой с его и, получив желаемое, принял еще более неудобную для нетренированного годами йоги человека позу. — Так как вчера прошло?  
Невероятно, но улыбка опять наползла на губы. Ларри, наблюдавший все его любовные похождения из первого ряда, сразу же понял, что за ней стоит, и едва не свалился со стула.  
— Погоди. Не может быть. Когда успел? С кем? Тренер?!..  
Рэй кивнул и закусил губы, чтобы не рассмеяться. Выражение шока на лице Ларри было бесценно.  
— И насколько всё плохо от Билли до Арчибальда, господи прости?!  
— Джереми.  
— Мы не говорим о Джереми. Ты тогда год отходил... Рэй!  
— Что? Он тоже все-таки предпочитает женщин?  
— Нет. Он, эм...  
— Ларри...  
— Я оставил эту историю на потом, чтобы поднять тебе настроение, если ты начнешь загоняться.  
— Я начал...  
— Ох, нет! — Ларри опять воплощал беспокойство, но оба они знали — здесь он Рэю ничем не поможет. — Ладно. Помнишь года два назад скины избили нескольких радужных ребят и обещали разогнать прайд? — Рэй помнил, потому что про это ему говорил Ларри. Кипя от возмущения. Месяц, наверное. — Так вот их кто-то нашел, отпиздил, а потом Тренер, в этом своем деловом костюме и со всей своей мрачной славой наперевес, вышел в голове радужной колонны. И, когда один из парнишек спросил, что он здесь забыл, засосал его. Прайд хорошо прошел, мирно.  
Рэй кивнул, спрятав лицо в ладони. Оно, наверняка, глупо светилось.  
— Ну бисексуалы тебе обычно достаются топовые. Так детали будут? Или тебе воды принести? Могу сверху полить, у меня и лейка есть... Вы увидели друг друга и все долги оказались прощены?  
— Нет.  
— Но за руки то подержались?  
— Он спас мне жизнь.  
Ларри присвистнул.  
— С этого места поподробней или я пойду за лейкой.

*

Среди многочисленных талантов Грэга напрочь отсутствовал педагогический. Ферму, настоящую ферму, почувствовав тягу к земле, он отгрохал что надо. Завел помимо теплиц, курятника и бункера — на случай апокалипсиса, целый зоопарк разнообразной скотины, и со всеми ними ладил, хотя до сорока лет видел животных только в кино. Но найти подход к пятерке молодых парней было выше его сил. Рэй это разумеется учел и все же надеялся, что беседы с Ломанным о том как именно тот обрел свое прозвище, пацанам хватит чтобы продержаться неделю как минимум.  
Он ошибся.  
Восстание началось в первый же день и к его приезду достигло финала. Грэг, успевшим осипнуть голосом, посылал проклятья из гаража. Накурившиеся «Вороны» занимались животными, если это можно было так назвать. Мэл возвращал в загон овец по зигзагообразной траектории. Эрни и Джим пытались вынуть застрявших между домом и забором козлов-подростков, чему те отчаянно сопротивлялись. Бенни, опять с разбитым лицом, возмущенно гладил взъерошенного огненнорыжего петуха. Стоило ему прекратить поглаживания, петух клевал его рукав, требуя продолжать. Один Прайтайм ни в чем не участвовал, всхлипывая от смеха в обнимку с ноутбуком в груде сена под навесом. Скорее всего именно он смонтировал видео опубликованное на канале «Ворон» час назад. Звезда нового клипа — огромная величественная черно-белая корова с установленной на спине камерой чинно прохаживалась по двору.  
Рэй стоял у навеса и не понимал с чего начать упорядочивание хаоса, когда зазвонил смартфон и на экране появился тот самый номер, с обладателем которого ему очень хотелось пообщаться, но не сейчас.Так как звук был включен, животные бодро поприветствовали звонившего.  
Особенно старалась корова.  
Рэй прикрыл трубку как мог, но это ли едва спасло положение.  
— ... Рэй?  
— Да, слышу. Я на ферме, тут громко.  
Словно в подтверждение рядом завыла огромная кошка оказавшаяся агрессивно настроенным павлином. Рэй подпрыгнул и выругался.  
— Блядь! Извини.  
— Ничего. Бывает. Кто это? — Павлин переключился в новый режим и угрожающе застрекотал. Рэй предпочел отойти подальше, чтобы избежать драки и — лучше слышать голос в трубке.  
— Павлин.  
— ...?  
— Если ты откроешь уже знакомый тебе канал, там будет новое, видео, коммерческое. На третьей минуте он гонит по двору Джима. На фоне дерущихся козлов. Не пропустишь.  
— Банни, останови.  
Рэй терпеливо дождался остановки машины и загрузки видео. Наградой стал смех, отозвавшийся в груди теплом. Приглушенный, уставший, искренний.  
— Они рекламируют камеру?  
— Да, с каким-то крутым стабилизитором видео, чтобы картинка не прыгала, даже если установить камеру на спине у коровы и пустить ту в галоп.  
— ... кажется я понял почему ты первом делом нацепил на того пацана трекер.  
Рэй мог поклясться — Тренер курил и улыбался.  
Он улыбнулся тоже.  
— Да.  
Павлин, тем временем, нашел нового противника, и расправив хвост угрожающе двинулся к корове, продолжая вопить. Праймтайм, извернувшись, достал смартфон и вернулся к съемке, оставаясь лежать вверх-ногами.  
— Кажется будет вторая часть...  
— С тобой?  
— Надеюсь нет.  
— Надейся. В тик-токе опубликован анонс, в котором видно твою спину и волосы над павлиньим хвостом. Оператор — визионер!  
Рэй обернулся и показал визионеру средний палец. Праймтайм зарылся в солому поглубже.  
— Если у них много лишней энергии можем устроить матч-реванш. Мужики достали заливать, как им не повезло, и всё ещё не выкладываются на тренировках на полную.  
— Спасибо, запомню, но пока их вроде как есть чем занять. — Сказал и самому захотелось влепить себе подзатыльник. Рэй не пытался вернуть разговор в деловое русло. Вышло само собой, на автопилоте.  
Щелкнула зажигалка. Тон Тренера едва уловимо изменился, став немного прохладнее.  
Блядь.  
— Да об этом. Удалось что-то узнать?  
— Нет. Я старался приехать один. Думаю дело не во мне, а в месте.  
— Может ты и прав. Мы кое-что нашли, поэтому и звоню. Успеешь вернуться в город к завтрашнему вечеру?  
— Да.  
— Тогда увидимся.  
Звонок прервался. Всё ещё проклиная себя Рэй отправился к тем, кому помощь нужна была в первую очередь — застрявшим козлам.

*

До своей квартиры он добрался лишь на следующий день зато с безоговорочной победой. Враждующие стороны удалось примирить. Помог клип помимо камеры прорекламировший ферму. Та, наконец, начала приносить доход, от чего Грэг впал в некоторую прострацию и широким жестом отпустил мямлящим извинения «Воронам» все грехи. Другим неожиданным бонусом стало осознание пацанами последствий своих действий. Помятые животные, из которых ни одно не пострадало лишь чудом, впечатлили их куда больше, чем возможные проблемы с мифическим Пирсоном. Они даже сами вызывались остаться на ферме на еще один день — помочь с ремонтом. Рэй разрешил, но напомнил почему их ждут дома, коротко расписав итоги беседы с Тренером. Перестрелку он опустил, чтобы ненароком не разбудить в пацанах кровожадность.

То что всё разрешилось само собой без его прямого участия, казалось чудом, разумеется связанным с Тренером, про которого он умудрялся думать разлучая Бенни с петухом, обрабатывая Эрни нанесенные козлами раны и ловя Мэла в поле. Видео про эти приключения Тренеру бы, наверное, понравилось, поэтому Рэй не мешал Праймтайму снимать, запретив выкладывать куда либо под страхом смерти. Совместный просмотр трагикомедии, где он угрожал корове поднятым вверх пальцем, и брал одного из козлов, напавшего на него со спины в реальный боевой захват, неожиданно сломал лед, образовавшийся в их с пацанами отношениях задолго до битвы за траву. В какой-то момент, когда Рэй все-таки закрыл глаза ладонью, чтобы не видеть с каким наслаждением побеждает павлина в дуэли взглядов, Бенни коснулся его плеча, привлекая внимание: «Спасибо за всё что ты для нас делаешь». Остальные поддержали и Рэй порадовался, что к этому моменту его перестали снимать — завис он в поиске подходящей реакции легендарно, да и глаза предательски защипало. «Спасибо, что терпите» он оставил при себе, вместо этого повторив дурацкий жест, который «Вороны» изобрели ещё на заре своего становления. Он его тогда и выучил, но не стал использовать, посчитав что это помешает выстроить нужную иерархию.  
Пацанам понравилось.

*

Еще утром Ларри радостно отчитывался, что миссию, возложенную на него Рэем выполнил заебись и девочек зависающих с нужными китайцами в «Клубе» нашел. «Повезло с именем, чего. Трах, как ты понимаешь, запоминается всем!». Девочки в свою очередь пообщались с другими подружками, зарабатывающими не только стриптизом. Те скинулись фотографиями — больше из личного к Ларри расположения, чем из-за денег, — и теперь у них были имена, лица людей из ближайшего окружения Траха, координаты каких-то квартир, пара диктофонных записей отвратительного качества, но главное представление о том, что это самое окружение волновало. «Я так понял босс Траха, Сухой Глаз, молодой и дерзкий, тихонечко под своего босса копает и переманивает его людей на свою сторону. Включая самых близких и преданных, вроде тех кого этот Джордж под себя вырастил. Подарками там, открыто которыми пользоваться нельзя, хотя хочется очень. Развлечениями первоклассными. Ну так было еще две недели назад. Сейчас молодняк сидит тихонечко и вроде выжидает чего-то. В душе не знаю чего, но Тренер твой вроде у Пирсона главный спец по китайцам, наверное, разберется».

То было утром. Сейчас Ларри тихо и неподвижно сидел на балконе, под едва накрапывающим дождем, кутаясь в плед. Рэй поборол желание хлопнуть его между лопаток — именно так он высказывал сочувствие, когда они были подростками,- и сел рядом.  
— Что случилось?  
Ларри перевел на него полные печали голубые глаза, продолжая молчать.  
— Не тяни. Одно слово, второе, третье и вот мы уже решаем твою проблему, а не плачем над ней.  
— Она нашлась....  
Рэй выразительно поднял брови. Учитывая для какого количества проституток и стриптизерш Ларри служил Матерью Терезой, понять о ком он, было невозможно.  
Ларри выпростал из-под пледа телефон с единственной открытой видеозаписью. Рэй вздрогнул, узнав мужчин на превью. Побитый не хотел пускать его в «Королеву Викторию». Здоровяк со словно бы вывернутыми наружу ушами разбил лицо Бенни на ферме Пирсона. Третий — темнокожий и выглядящий наиболее презентабельно, подходил под описание Банни, которого Тренер чаще всего таскал с собой. Все вместе они загораживали телами от возможных зрителей девушку. Ее — высокую, изможденную, бледную до синевы, — Рэй не узнал даже когда запустил видео.  
— Лора, — пояснил Ларри и паззл сложился. Попсовая певичка из аристократической семьи, пустившая жизнь под откос. Ларри фанател по ней несколько лет, ходил с девочками на концерты и воспринимал ее падение близко с сердцу. Сейчас Лора, по слухам, сидела на героине и встречалась с каким-то скандально известным панк-рокером. — Вчера опубликовали, а что это за район, ты знаешь.  
Район славился исключительно высокой статистикой преступлений. Рэй не отправился бы туда без оружия, да и с оружием тоже. Тренер — мог, особенно по делу. Факты складывались один к одному с головокружительной скоростью. Тренер звонил вчера днем из машины, которой вел Банни. Его успели достать причастные к драке на ферме мужики, видимо ехавшие там же. Но на видео Тренера не было. Только его испуганные «компаньоны». Вспомнилась красная крошка на широких плечах. Тогда Тренер тоже отправился в неизвестность без охраны.  
Паника свела однажды переломанные пальцы правой руки, мешая быстро достать смартфон. Рэй набрал: «встреча состоится?» с ошибками и так громко выдохнул от облегчения увидев «да, напишу время позже», что Ларри ожил:  
— Это люди Пирсона, да? Я так понял у него какие-то мутки с отцом Лоры. Может помогает ей, чтобы помочь ему? Рэй, если ты можешь узнать, спроси, пожалуйста! Она выглядит так будто вот-вот умрет!  
Рэй кивнул, подсел к Ларри поближе и неуклюже его обнял.  
Эвелин умерла вполне довольной жизнью, в своей постели, в возрасте тридцати пяти лет, от аневризмы сосудов головного мозга, но ее смерть продолжала влиять на ее сына.  
— Уточню. А теперь покажи мне, всё что нарыл на этих сранных китайцев, это точно поможет переговорам.  
Ларри шмыгнул носом:  
— Переговорам, ага, — и хихикнул ему в плечо, придурок.

*

Встречу Тренер назначил у того же бара. Ждал он почему- то снаружи — у черного мерседеса спорт-класса, — и курил. Дождь продолжал накрапывать, но Тренера это не волновало, как и порывы прохладного ветра: широко расстегнутый ворот белой рубашки под легким пиджаком открывал шею, ключицы и часть груди. Рэю впервые за сегодня стало тепло под ветровкой накинутой поверх спортивного костюма. Он вгляделся в хмурое лицо, напоминая себе, что встреча деловая и, если верить Ломанному, может закончиться в порту вместе с его жизнью, но доводы рассудка по-прежнему не работали. Радость видеть распирала грудную клетку воздушным шаром и казалось вот-вот оторвет его от земли.  
Тренер кивнул. Изобразил бровями удивление заметив папку в руках.  
— Ты говорил, что ничего не нашел по делу.  
— Да. Про хвост. Это другое.  
Тренер помрачнел еще больше и потушив сигарету о ближайшую урну, кивнул на дверь со стороны пассажира:  
— Прокатимся.  
Возбуждение, несмотря на однозначно считываемую угрозу, перестало быть легким — они снова были наедине, в тесном пространстве. Со своего места Рэй прекрасно видел, что прошедший день Тренера хорошо пожевал, но рубашку — перед встречей возможно — тот надел свежую. Но забыл поправить волосы. Особенно выделялся левый примятый висок. Пальцы чесались от желания его пригладить.  
Рэй отвернулся к окну. Прикинул куда его везут. Из крупных нежилых объектов рядом находились склады, заправка и платная автостоянка. Ресторан. Парочка мотелей...  
— Поездка ограничивается городом?  
— Ага, — ответил Тренер и остановился рядом с жилым домом на крохотном, хорошо просматриваемом с разных сторон пятачке. — Почему ты один опять? — В тяжелом испытывающем взгляде не было ничего от беспокойства. Лишь подозрительность, причину которой Рэй пока не понимал.  
— Пацаны чинят ферму до завтра. Познакомитесь в другой раз. Ты почему один?  
Брови Тренера сделали попытку сойтись, но одергивать Рэя он не стал:  
— Чтобы не пугать тебя.  
— Я выгляжу как человек, которого легко испугать?  
Тренеру кажется было что на это ответить, но он предпочел вернуть разговор в деловое русло:  
— Ты выглядишь как человек, собирающийся меня удивить. Давай.  
Рэй протянул ему папку. На первом же фото Трах со своим боссом распивали шоты в компании сверстников, одетых намного более традиционно — никакой уличной моды или вещей с леопардовым принтом. Строгие костюмы. Разучившиеся улыбаться лица. Не слишком уместные на вечеринке, которой и была посвящена серия снимков.  
Тренер быстро пролистал всё. Узнает ли он кого-либо было не понять.  
— Похоже, Сухой Глаз вполне успешно подкупает людей своего босса, чтобы самому стать Царем Горы. Думаю он сдал Траха вместе с координатами вашей фермы, рассчитывая, что вы поможете ему с переворотом.  
— Сдал?  
— Моим пацанам хватило бы и смс с неизвестного номера, но он выбрал человека из своего ближнего круга.  
Тренер задумчиво погладил фотографию.  
— Может хотел от него избавиться. — Рэй с трудом отвел взгляд от плавно двигающихся пальцев. — Откуда фотки?  
— Мой друг много лет работает барменом в стриптиз клубе. Девушки охотно делятся с ним секретами. С удовольствием вспомнили необычное имя.  
— Не знал, что Ларри промышляет шпионажем.  
Кольнуло раздражением, как всегда, когда Ларри приписывали мотивы, от которых тот был бесконечно далек.  
— Это разовая акция.  
— Ага. И зачем ты ее устроил?  
— Чтобы быть полезным.  
— Угум, — убежденным Тренер не выглядел, но папку возвращать не стал. Рэя такой результат вполне устраивал. Он бы на нем и остановился, но, к сожалению, нужно было переходить к следующей теме, куда более личной и способной увеличить подозрительность Тренера в разы. Рэй вспомнил печальные глаза Ларри и заставил себя начать:  
— Есть еще кое-что, не имеющей отношение к долгу моих парней. — Тренер кивнул, предлагая продолжить. — Ларри давний фанат Лоры Персфилд. И сегодня впервые за долгое время увидел ее на видео с нашими общими знакомыми. Он очень просил узнать в порядке ли она.  
Несколько окаменевший при упоминании имени Лоры Тренер смотрел так будто пытался прочитать его мысли.  
— Не в порядке. — Каждое следующее слово он произносил через силу. — В частной клинике, под надзором, может не выкарабкаться. — Речь вернулась к обычному темпу, но тон больше подошел бы допросу. — Что еще ты знаешь про это видео, Рэй?  
— Оно снято в районе, где проще напороться на нож, чем найти работающий банкомат.  
— Всё?  
— Всё что я знаю. Остальное — домыслы.  
— Вроде?.. — Тренер требовательно махнул рукой.  
Можно было бы уйти от прямого ответа и — ничего не узнать.  
— Ты звонил мне по дороге туда. Предположу, увезти девчонку поручил Пирсон по просьбе ее отца. В светской хронике много их совместных фотографий. — Рэй осторожно сжал свое колено, скрывая набирающую силу нервозность. — Со спасением возникли сложности. Твои люди вывели ее, ты остался. Судя по их общей бледности твоих людей далеко не в безопасном месте.  
Тренер выглядел неприятно пораженным, будто каждое слово попадало в цель.  
Значит днем Рэй испугался за его жизнь не зря. Замечательно.  
Опять — разумно было бы промолчать, но другой возможности намекнуть, что так нельзя, могло и не представится:  
— Риск того стоил?  
Тренер бросил на него странный взгляд, прижал большой палец к своему левому нижнему веку. Рэй повторил жест — нервный тик бил в палец крохотным молотком.  
— Ага, никто не пострадал. — Ответ звучал максимально нейтрально. В отличие от последовавшего за ним вопроса, полного открытой угрозы: — Что тебя связывает с Флэтчером?  
Тик прошел — от удивления, не иначе.  
— Я случайно спас его задницу вечность назад. С тех пор мы... — «приятельствуем» не отражало действительности, — общаемся. Иногда сотрудничаем.  
Факт о том сколько лет Флэтчер испытывает его терпение флиртом Рэй решил не озвучивать. На лице Тренера и без того мелькнуло что-то вроде брезгливости, неприятно его задевшей. У Флэтчера, несмотря на репутацию, были границы допустимого, которые тот не стал бы переступать. Во многом они совпадали с границами Рэя. И не Тренеру было осуждать любого из них.  
— Сейчас тоже сотрудничаете?  
— Нет. И он не в курсе нашей сделки. Заходил вчера с советом держаться от вас подальше. Почему мы о нём говорим?  
Вместо ответа Тренер достал с заднего сиденья ноутбук и поставил его Рэю на колени. Под крышкой ждало видео с тем самым тупиком, где он припарковал машину с Трахом. Вид сверху намекал, что камера была установлена в здании, в которое тачка упиралась носом. Багажник еще был закрыт.  
Рэй понял, что увидит до того, как Тренер запустил ролик.  
Водительская дверь открылась выпуская наружу самого Рэя. Рэй-с-записи посмотрел прямо в камеру, на всякий случай проверил багажник, постоял упираясь в него ладонями, тяжело вздохнул и исчез с экрана. Флэтчер появился почти сразу же. С головой замотанной в пестрый канареечный шарф, нелепо торчащими из-под яркой ткани очками и разводным ключом в руках. Им он с поразительной сноровкой выломал замок багажника. Крышка открылась скрывая дальнейшее, но было ясно — Флэтчер помог Траху освободиться и свалил. Момент поспешного отступления камера запечатлела, как и Траха выбравшегося наружу через пару минут и поковылявшего в другую сторону.  
— Охуенно, — подытожил Рэй. Закрыл ноутбук и выпал из реальности, сопоставляя факты. Что ж, чувство вины на лице Флэтчера во время визита получило объяснение. Рэя там чуть не застрелили. Если тот продолжал наблюдать — практически у него на глазах.  
— И это он нам тебя сдал. Позвонил после того как твои выложили видео. Если бы ты не приехал сам в тот день, к тебе бы отправился Банни. С компанией. Не особо настроенной говорить.  
Последствия неслучившегося события Рэя не волновали. А вот ради чего Флэтчер похерил доверие Тренера к нему — да.  
— Что он попросил за свою «помощь»?  
Тренер потянулся к пачке сигарет, лежащей на бардачке, но не закончил движения. Сложил руки на руле.  
— Деньги. Быть с вами нежнее. Подчеркнул сразу — ты не при чем, можешь быть полезен, — последнее слово Тренер выделил. — И вот ты здесь, со «случайно» подвернувшимися снимками и крайне любопытными теориями очень хочешь нам помочь. Я слишком давно в этом бизнесе, чтобы верить в совпадения или, — он кивнул на конверт, — жесты доброй воли, но давай — помоги мне понять какого хера происходит, Рэй.  
Скрываемая злость прорвалась наружу. Руки с силой сжимали руль. Напряжение и готовность к бою ощущались физически. И будили такое дикое желание, что Рэй всерьез прикинул не выскочить ли ему из машины, прежде чем откажет контроль. Он буквально чувствовал как вжимает сильное тело в кресло, кусает крепкую шею...  
Думать желание не помогало.  
Рэй прикусил изнутри щеку. Уставился на ноутбук, так удачно оставшийся на коленях. Обвел твердые грани по периметру.  
— Флэтчер явно импровизировал. И не хотел чтобы его кто-либо узнал, включая... пленника. Он знает мой адрес. Мог пасти оттуда. Путать следы я стал после похищения. Конечную точку поездки легко было предположить — у нас общие информаторы. Если бы не трекер и перестрелка, у меня бы не было никаких доказательств и сделки с вами, верно?  
— Да.  
От согласия, озвученного низким голосом, встали волоски на коже.  
Рэй торопливо продолжил:  
— Сомневаюсь, что это было целью. Попытка затянуть выяснение правды, чтобы выиграть время — возможно. — Он все-таки покосился на дверь. Та оказалась заблокирована. — Вряд ли Флэтчер работает с Сухим Глазом. Глаз мало кому доверят и избегает работать со «стариками», когда у него есть выбор. На этом мои «любопытные» теории заканчиваются.  
Повисла пауза. Пришлось посмотреть на Тренера снова. Тот внимательно слушал. Поза и выражение лица почти не изменились, разве что складка между нахмуренными бровями обозначилась четче и пересохли губы, которые Тренер быстро облизал.  
Мысленно Рэй попрощался с «Воронами», Ларри, залом. Положил ноутбук на заднее сиденье, почти коснувшись чужого плеча в процессе. Тренер не отодвинулся. Пространство вокруг словно бы сократилось, воздух уплотнился, не давая свободно дышать. Им обоим.  
Рэй вернулся на место, перехватил настороженный взгляд:  
— С интересом бы послушал твою. Что я выиграю этим... — он кивнул на конверт со снимками, — такого, чтобы рискнуть сделкой, от которой зависит жизнь моих ребят?  
Тренер пожал плечами.  
— Тебя могут шантажировать. Судя по репутации, коллекция скелетов в твоем шкафу впечатляющая.  
— Я позаботился, чтобы их не беспокоили. — Его самоуверенность заставила Тренера перестать хмуриться. Брови выгнулись обозначающей удивление аркой. «То ли еще будет» подумал Рэй. — У этого маленького расследования было несколько причин. Мне не понравилось, что организатор проблем моих парней, может отсидеться в тени. Не хотелось проваливать первое задание и приходить с пустыми руками. И у меня есть глубоко личный интерес целиком завязанный на тебя.  
Рэй положил руку Тренеру на бедро, и, когда реакции не последовало, потянулся к нему, застывшему в ожидании. Тренер мог увернуться. Оттолкнуть. Остановить словами. Он открыл губы навстречу языку и встретил его своим. Рэй ждал, что будет вести, но уступил инициативу сразу же. Его слишком колотило от внезапно сбывшегося желания и ощущений, чтобы задавать ритм. Тренер справлялся отлично. Правда, на первый поцелуй происходящее происходило мало. На безумие перед оргазмом вполне. Рэя уверенно и основательно трахали ртом в рот, придерживая одной рукой под хвостом, пока вторая рука сжимала руль вместо того, чтобы изучать его тело. Маленький диссонанс мешающий ему самому заняться тем же.  
Требующий внимания.  
Стоило перестать отвечать — Тренер отпустил его. Выглядел он так будто ничего не случилось. Отстраненным. Замкнутым. Не поверил?..  
Рэй растерянно замер.  
— Если ты рассчитывал узнать что-то с помощью секса — не получится. Я не сплю с деловыми партнерами. А те, с кем сплю, никогда ничего не знают. — Тренер все-таки взялся за пачку. Достал из нее зажигалку. Зажег огонек, потушил его. — Не играй со мной, Рэй.  
— Это не игра. — Рэй убрал выбившиеся пряди с глаз. Его потряхивало. От злости, возбуждения, потрясения, всего сразу. — Ладно. Я понял — с делами надо закончить побыстрее. Что-то еще?  
Тренер, продолжавший за ним наблюдать, отрицательно мотнул головой:  
— Нет, достаточно на сегодня.  
Рэй распахнул дверь и решил оставить последнее слово за собой:  
— Проверь информацию и маякни, если понадобится помощь с Лорой. Ларри готов вписаться.  
— А ты?  
Рэй не понял вопроса, но ответил не раздумывая:  
— Тоже, — и выбрался наружу, где его уже ждал усилившийся холодный ветер.


End file.
